The present invention relates to an electronic cash register and, more particularly, to a combination system wherein a peripheral system such as an electronic weighing scale is electrically connected to an electronic cash register.
Recently, a combination system has been proposed, wherein a peripheral machine such as an electronic weighing scale and an electronic coin dispenser is electrically connected to an electronic cash register. In a combined electronic weighing scale and an electronic cash register, weight information data is applied from the electronic weighing scale to the electronic cash register, and the electronic cash register calculates the amount through the use of the weight information data applied from the electronic weighing scale and price information per unit weight which has been previously set in the electronic cash register or which is introduced through a keyboard unit of the electronic cash register.
Since the total amount calculation is automatically performed, the electronic weighing scale, the electronic cash register and the interface circuit therebetween must operate accurately.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to enhance the reliability of a combination system of an electronic cash register and a peripheral machine such as an electronic weighing scale.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a check system for detecting an abnormal condition in a combined electronic cash register and electronic weighing scale.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, an electronic cash register includes a check system for detecting an abnormal condition of an electronic peripheral machine such as an electronic weighing scale, which is electrically connected to the electronic cash register. When an abnormal condition is detected in the electronic peripheral machine or in an interface circuit positioned between the electronic cash register and the electronic peripheral machine, the abnormal condition is audibly alarmed by the electronic cash register through the use of a synthetic speech sound generation system included in the electronic cash register.
In the case of a combined electronic cash register and electronic weighing scale, the electronic cash register includes a check system for detecting whether the electronic weighing scale is accurately connected to the electronic cash register, whether a weighing platform of the electronic weighing scale is still fluctuating, whether the zero adjustment is achieved, and whether an article to be measured is within the weighing range. A suitable, audible alarm is developed by the electronic cash register in response to the detection results. An abnormal detection result is also displayed on a digital display unit included in the electronic cash register.